Hitherto, a technique to scroll a two-dimensional image displayed on a screen in accordance with an operation on a touch panel is known.
The above technique assumes the case where an image displayed on the screen is a two-dimensional image. Thus, the technique does not particularly assume the case where a virtual three-dimensional space image obtained by capturing a virtual three-dimensional space with a virtual camera is displayed on the screen. In addition, the technique does not assume the case where a two-dimensional image and a virtual three-dimensional space image are simultaneously displayed on the single screen.
Therefore, it is an object of the exemplary embodiments to provide a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium having an information processing program stored therein, and the like, which enable screen scroll control that enhances convenience of a user, in the case of displaying a virtual three-dimensional space image and a two-dimensional image on a single screen in a smart device or the like.
In order to attain the object described above, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
A configuration example is directed to a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium having stored therein an information processing program executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus capable of receiving an input performed with a pointing device, the information processing program causing the computer to execute: positioning an object in a virtual three-dimensional space; positioning a virtual camera in the virtual three-dimensional space; generating a three-dimensional image by capturing the virtual three-dimensional space with the virtual camera; generating a predetermined two-dimensional image; displaying, on a screen, a content display area including a three-dimensional image area for projecting the three-dimensional image and a two-dimensional image area for displaying the two-dimensional image, the two-dimensional image area being adjacent to the three-dimensional image area; and performing screen scroll on the basis of an input performed with the pointing device. When the content display area is scrolled on the screen, both the three-dimensional image area and the two-dimensional image area are scrolled on the screen together.
According to the above configuration example, the limited size of the screen can be effectively used in accordance with the degree of interest of a user in each of the three-dimensional image area and the two-dimensional image area, so that the convenience of the user can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute determining whether an input has been performed with the pointing device with respect to the three-dimensional image area or the two-dimensional image area. When a predetermined operation having a starting point of an input at a position within the two-dimensional image area has been performed, the content display area may be scrolled on the screen. Further, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute controlling the virtual three-dimensional space without scrolling the content display area on the screen when a predetermined operation having a starting point of an input at a position within the two-dimensional image area has been performed.
According to the above configuration example, the content area can be scrolled on the screen, for example, by a swipe operation having a starting point at a position within the two-dimensional image area. In addition, in the case of a swipe operation having a starting point at a position within the three-dimensional image area, control of the virtual three-dimensional space can be performed. Accordingly, intuitive operability can be provided.
In another configuration example, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute enlarging a size of the three-dimensional image area when a first operation has been performed with respect to the three-dimensional image area with the pointing device. In addition, an angle of view of the virtual camera may be changed on the basis of an aspect ratio of the three-dimensional image area after the enlargement of the size of the three-dimensional image area. Moreover, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute performing control of moving the virtual camera in accordance with a content of a second operation different from the first operation when the second operation has been performed with respect to the three-dimensional image area with the pointing device.
According to the above configuration example, intuitive operability with respect to the virtual three-dimensional space can be provided. In addition, for example, the three-dimensional space image can be maximized and displayed by a tap operation with respect to the three-dimensional image area, so that the operability with respect to the virtual three-dimensional space may be further enhanced. Moreover, when the maximization display is performed, a virtual three-dimensional space image that causes no feeling of discomfort can be provided.
In another configuration example, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute updating a content displayed in the two-dimensional image area, in accordance with a predetermined operation performed with the pointing device. The three-dimensional image projected to the three-dimensional image area may be updated at a predetermined time interval regardless of presence/absence of the predetermined operation performed with the pointing device.
According to the above configuration example, for example, whereas a process having a high real-time property, such as notification of new arrival data, is realized as a process using a virtual three-dimensional space, a process having low necessity of being performed in real time can be executed as a process using a two-dimensional image. Furthermore, regarding the process using the two-dimensional image, the content displayed on the screen can be updated at any timing in accordance with an operation of the user, so that the convenience of the user can be enhanced.
In another configuration example, the three-dimensional image area may be positioned in the content display area and at a position corresponding to a head of scroll when the screen scroll is performed. In addition, the three-dimensional image area and the two-dimensional image may be positioned such that a direction in which the three-dimensional image area and the two-dimensional image are adjacent to each other is parallel to a direction of the screen scroll.
According to the above configuration example, for example, as a screen displayed in the initial state, both the three-dimensional space image and the two-dimensional image can be displayed within the single screen. In addition, when the user desires to display the three-dimensional image area, the three-dimensional image area can be included in the screen by merely performing scroll to the head, so that an intuitive operation can be provided.
In another configuration example, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute controlling the virtual three-dimensional space regardless of whether an operation for the screen scroll is being performed. In addition, the three-dimensional image projected to the three-dimensional image area may be updated even when the three-dimensional image area is not displayed on the screen.
According to the above configuration example, the state in the virtual three-dimensional space can be continuously updated regardless of presence/absence of an operation of the user. Therefore, processes can be selectively performed such that, whereas a process having a high real-time property, such as notification of new arrival data, is realized as a process using a virtual three-dimensional space, a process having low necessity of being performed in real time can be executed as a process using a two-dimensional image.
In another configuration example, the content may include a plurality of contents, and the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute switching display of the plurality of contents in accordance with an input performed with the pointing device. Only a displayed content in the two-dimensional image area may be changed in accordance with a content switching operation, further when switching of a content occurs, information indicating a display range of the content display area on the screen immediately before the switching may be stored, and then when switching to the content is performed in a state where another content is displayed, the display may be switched so as to reproduce the stored display range. Moreover, when the switching of the content occurs, it may be determined whether at least a part of the three-dimensional image area is included in a display screen immediately before the switching. When switching from a first content to a second content occurs, if the three-dimensional image area is included both in a display range, on the screen, of the content display area regarding the first content and in a final display range of the content display area regarding the second content, a display range of the content display area regarding the second content may be adjusted and the switching may be performed, such that a displayed position of the three-dimensional image area regarding the first content before the switching is reflected as a displayed position of the three-dimensional image area regarding the second content after the switching.
According to the above configuration example, when display of a plurality of contents is switched and used, it is possible to enhance the convenience of the user.
According to the present embodiment, when the three-dimensional image area and the two-dimensional image area are displayed on the single screen, the convenience of the user can be enhanced while the limited size of the screen is effectively used.